


Stolen moment after Eadu

by KByrd



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KByrd/pseuds/KByrd
Summary: Jyn wants answers from Cassian after the events on Eadu.





	Stolen moment after Eadu

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the RebelCaptain smut challenge. There’s not much to it besides PWP so I hope you like that sort of thing.

Jyn sits in the dark on the bed, the blaster in her lap, an unsheathed knife tucked under the pillow. The ship's engines hum; various bits clank. It’s eerily quiet and dark. The only light is a faint green glow from the bedside clock display.

She waits.

To conserve fuel, they're not travelling at top speed so it's going to take them a few hours to get to the mysterious rebel base. Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut have gone to bed.

Jyn thinks back to the events on Eadu, replaying every word over and over again in her head.

She was so close. She spoke to her papa for the first time since she was a child. And then to have that happen.

She closes her eyes.

She must have dozed off because she's startled by the whoosh of the door sliding open.

Cassian stands in the doorway, a clear sillouette backlit by the harsh overhead glare of the main cabin.

"You're in the wrong sleeping compartment," Cassian says calmly.

"No, I'm not," Jyn says, raising the blaster.

He doesn't flinch, merely steps further into the chamber, closer to Jyn, closer to the blaster. The door slides closed, plunging them into darkness. Cassian must be temporarily blinded, but even Jyn, whose eyes are accustomed to the dimness, can barely see his shape, dark against the darkness.

Despite the blaster, Jyn knows that she’s at a disadvantage. Cassian is bigger, stronger and more familiar with the room - all advantages in such close quarters.

"Are you really planning on shooting me?" he asks, his accent soft.

"I want answers," she says firmly.

He steps closer, looming over her, his hand outstretched. "Give me the blaster."

She hands it to him. "I also have a knife," she warns him.

"Having seen you fight at Jehda, I'm more worried about that," he murmurs, taking the blaster. He snaps the bolt, disarms it, and puts it carefully away.

"You had orders," Jyn prompts him. "I was there. I heard them. You were supposed to extract him so he could testify."

Cassian sits down beside her on the bed. He's not a big guy - he's of medium height and slight built, but Jyn is tiny and in such tight quarters, he looms over her. Jyn lifts her chin defiantly.

"I HEARD those orders," she reminds him.

"They were recinded," he says. "I was told that extraction was too risky and he was too valuable to the Empire so I was to eliminate him."

Jyn's heart thuds, her throat tightens, tears threaten. She can’t remember the last time she cried.

"You should have refused," Jyn says.

"It's not always my call."

"Even when the orders are murder?"

Cassian gives her a sideways look. His eyes are dark, but the whites glint in the darkness. "I didn't shoot," he reminds her.

"Why not?"

"I went up with Bodhi," he recalls.

She'd forgotten Bodhi's role.

"We went up the hill where we had a good view," Cassian explains quietly. "Bodhi pointed him out, Erso, your papa ..."

"Uh huh."

"I sent Bodhi down to make sure our ride out of here would be ready," Cassian continues. "And I watched through my scope."

"What did you see?"

"An imperial officer came," he recalls. "Called the engineering team forward, appeared to threaten them, your ... your papa, Erso, he ... he stepped in front of them, arms outstretched ..."

"To protect them?" Jyn asks.

"Looked like it," Cassian nods. "The troops fired anyways. Killed all the engineers. Left Erso on his knees."

"I told you!" Jyn hisses. "I told you he was at heart a rebel. He didn't have a choice."

"It doesn’t matter," Cassian says with a shrug. "There wasn't time, no chance to get him out. No matter the orders."

Jyn can feel tears prickling. "I've been an orphan for a long time," she says. "I mean as good as. I used to tell people my parents were dead. Sometimes I was sure he was ... sometimes I wished he was."

Cassian touches her tentatively on the back. "I'm sorry."

And the dam breaks. Years and years worth of tears burst through and Jyn can do nothing but sob. Cassian pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her and she buries her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears and snot.

Minutes pass.

Eventually she stops crying. She rests her head against his chest listening to the steady thud thud of his heart. She can smell the masculine scent of his skin, the tang of spices from dinner, wet wool and cotton from his earlier soaking in the rain. She can feel his breath on her skin.

Cassian rubs circles on her back.

She pulls away blinking with damp eyelashes clumped together.

His face is mere inches from hers.

"You'll never really get over it," he says softly. "But you're strong. You'll survive, maybe even come out of this stronger."

He has such beautiful eyes - dark and soft and serious.

He brushes tendrils of hair away from her face.

He looks unbearably sad.

She kisses him.

He startles slightly, pulling away for a moment, but then he slides one hand across her cheek, around to the nape of her neck, and deepens the kiss. Hell, he can kiss. Jyn melts into him.

She slides one hand across his thigh towards his crotch, but he catches her wrist with his hand and breaks off the kiss. "Jyn," he murmurs warily.

"Why not?" she asks. "Do you have a secret wife hidden away? A girlfriend?"

"No," he smiles.

"Boyfriend?" she teases.

"Not that either. "

"Am I not your type?"

"I'm not sure I have a type," he admits.

She cocks her head and considers him thoughtfully.

He runs fingers through her hair, brushing a strand away from her face. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea," he says softly. "Considering everything that's happened today ... I wouldn't want you to regret things in the morning."

She brushes his hand away from her face and scowls. "Cassian! I appreciate that you're worried about taking advantage, but really I'm not that vulnerable. I'm grieving, not drunk and I know what I want."

"What is it that you want?" he asks.

"I want you to fuck me," Jyn answers firmly. "Distract me, help me forget, make me come so many times, I can't think of anything sad ..."

She thinks he's going to refuse. He's obviously a good guy, an old fashioned gentleman and not the type to take advantage. But he surprises her by kissing her back, hard and fierce, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Jyn lies down and pulls Cassian on top of her. He goes willingly, fitting his body to hers, careful not to squash her.

It's a small bed, crammed into a small room. There's very little space and for a few minutes, they just kiss, tasting each other, breathing. Cassian kisses her jaw and then her neck. He nibbles on her collarbone. His stubble is scratchy against her skin.

Jyn is squashed against the wall. She pushes him away to give her breathing room and he pulls away.

"This bed is so small," she complains.

Cassian sits up and reaches to untie the laces of his boots. "Probably designed by some android 'for optimal use of space'," he grunts. "No consideration for what else humans might like to get up to in bed."

"Wonder how Baze and Chirrut manage," Jyn grumbles as she fumbles at the fasteners on her own clothes.

"Once he removes all that armour, Baze is probably a lot smaller than you think," Cassian smiles.

By the time she's down to bra and panties, Cassian is stripped down to just his boxers. He stretches out at the edge of the cot and regards her seriously.

"You sure?" he asks softly.

"Quit asking me that," she says, reaching to touch his face with the tips of her fingers. His beard is patchy and rough.

"Just checking," he murmurs. He tips his head and she traces her fingers along his jawline.

She kisses him.

They explore each other’s bodies, tracing scars and finding ticklish spots. Cassian has an old faded scar that runs across his belly. Must have earned it when he was still young as it's soft and worn.

There’s a newer scar on his back, hard and tight under Jyn's fingers - maybe a blast scar.

She slides her hand under his boxers and touches him gently, enjoying the hitch in his breathing.

"Like this?" she asks, wrapping her hand around his cock.

"Mmm," he agrees, his breath against her neck.

She plays with him, sliding her thumb along his length and trying out various pressure points.

He taps her wrist. "Steady there," he whispers "or the show will be over before it's really begun."

He pushes her back and leans over, his lips nipping at her skin.

Cassian touches her expertly, his fingers dancing gently across her skin. He removes her bra and bends to kiss and suckle at her breasts.

Jyn arches her back and moans in pleasure.

He works slowly, driving her mad with desire. Just as she thinks she can't take it anymore, he shifts and does something different.

Cassian moves lower, his teeth nibbling at her skin. He removes her panties and slides his hand between her legs.

"Tell me what you like," he invites her.

Oh heavens, he knows his way around a woman's body. With tongue and fingers, he kisses and sucks and touches her, stroking just so to bring her to the edge of bliss. She gasps and cries out and doesn't care if anyone hears her.

"Come on," Cassian urges her.

"I can't," Jyn gasps, tugging at his hair. "Come here. I need you inside me."

He comes willing, sliding his body over hers.

"Protection?" he asks.

"I'm covered, " she assures him.

They are both damp, slick with sweat.

Cassian pushes himself into her, slow and careful.

Jyn wraps her leg around his, and shifts, adjusting the angle. She runs her hands down his body and guides him.

Cassian whispers in a foreign language; Jyn digs her fingers into the hard, tensed muscle of his arm.

He rocks his hips hard and fast and Jyn cries out as her body contracts in pleasure. Cassian sighs, dipping his head to kiss her.

They stay like that a few minutes, catching their breath before Cassian shifts and moves to lie next to her.

"Thank you," Jyn says.

He chuckles. "Pleasure was all mine.


End file.
